twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Rosato
thomasfreak808 is a current user in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He joined on August 9, 2010 a week after sirtophamhatt291 joined, and 4 days beforeSkarloeyRailway01. Early beginnings Matt began Youtube with his first video in September with 2 videos of his collection dedicated to rboffill and Henryfan88. In 2011 he started to collect a vast 1992 collection slowly at first. By Febuary he already owned Thomas, Milk Tanker, Douglas, and a Troublesome Brakevan from 1992. He befriended Jack in February 2011 and began a long friendship that went strong but now it's shrinking. 1992 Collection Boost In summer of 2011 Matt began getting a ton of 1992 trains, he bought 2 lots for $250.00 USD combined. His first lot was a lot which included 1992 items: Clarabel, Henry, and BoCo, and 1994 items Gordon, and Thomas. Matt's second lot which was a big boost to his collection included items from 1992: Thomas, Mavis, Troublesome Truck, Toby, another Troublesome Brakevan and White Face Troublesome Truck the rarest items in the the entire Thomas Wooden Railway line. He also recieved a 1996 Skarloey, S.C.Ruffey, and Culdee from the lot. This made half the community jealous and envy of his accomplishment. In January next year Matt recieved a SECOND White Face, and by Autum 2012 he bought a THIRD one. WRA Matt hosted an award show called the W.R.A (meaning Wooden Railway Awards) in December of 2011. He annouced it's bi-annual and uploaded the catagories and the runners, but never uploaded the results video. Noob Sundays Matt and HenryisGreat15 made a series called "Noob Sundays" which is basiclly Matt and Johnny talking to each other and Johnny "has to leave", and then a noob calls Matt (played by Johnny), and trashes the noob. The first episode was on Scott Stonesifer. As the series progressed, Matt included guest stars such as WoodenRailwayReviews and Jack. By episode 5 Johnny began losing interest in the series and by episode 6 the series stopped production. Matt claims that season 1 of the mini series is finished and hopes to have season 2 out in January 2013. Co-op Review Channels Matt has been in two co-op review channels in his Youtube carrer. The first channel was DemandDiscussions with Jack, and WoodenRailwayStudio. When he and Jack got into a fight with Aidan, Aidan closed the account in anger. The second channel is ThomasWoodenReviews with Jack, but since Jack left Youtube for good the channel is no longer in service. Matt however uploaded the first video after Jack left Youtube and looks like Matt has no plans of returning on that channel. Criticism Matt is sometimes criticized for his eBay purchases. One time Matt was criticized for spending $98 on a 2nd edition Knapford Express Coach. Usually Matt is criticized when he buys White face troublesome trucks. Matt was also Criticized for his imfamy of managing to buy 3 White Face Troublesome Trucks, and then proceeded to ask donations on his new website. This was viewed upon some users, as ironic and somewhat stupid, considering he was able to buy 3 White Face Troublesome Trucks, which are very rare expensive on the TWR Market. Friendship with Jack Matt and Jack have often lied to the community, and have been proven to be very close friends. One rumor is that Matt says him and Jack were apparantly cousins, and that his last name is Hansen. This has proven to be false. Matt and Jack still good friends, though Jack has left Youtube.